Minecraft Misadventures
by skytix
Summary: WARNING: lots of lemons. My first ever writings/lemons, so probably won't be the best. Set in a more realistic-ish Minecraft world.


This story/series will have LOTS of lemons. Probably all lemons. I work on this series when I'm really fucking horny..in the future I will most likely write some real stories.

Our first story is about a careless girl named Alyssa, or Aly for short. This is my first fanfiction, and actual writing attempt I've ever shared. Feel free to leave a review and tell me how I can improve my writing, thanks! c;

* * *

Aly was known for her hots and her sexy body, boasting perfect C size tits and one of the roundest and biggest butts in the area. What made her even more known was that she was a super tease to mobs at night, and would sometimes light a fire and show of her body wearing only very skimpy clothing to the creatures wandering outside, and every night got more thirsty for the real thing.

One night, there was an especially large crowd of mobs around her place, and for all these extra monsters she would act even more slutty and tease them a lot more. For awhile she teasingly explored herself, rubbing and massaging her body, letting out seductive moans. After about 10 minutes, she started to get sleepy and bored, teasingly smiled to her audience, and went to her room and fell asleep. Tonight, though, the mobs were not having it. The mobs made way for all the zombies to crowd her doors, and they began to savagely pound down on her door. Aly, being already very asleep, was unaware of the progress the 7 zombies were making on her door. Finally, all at once the zombies hit her door, finally breaking down the barrier between them and her. The impact shook her house, and Aly was quickly awakened and was horrified to see a waterfall of horny monsters making their way to her.

"NOTCH, NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!", she screamed, as two zombies rushed her, ripping her panties apart and biting her bra straight off, then shoving their two huge dicks straight into her pussy.

"PLEASE, STOP! NOO-" was all she could manage as the mobs rushed her once she was fully nude, and a creeper shoved his cock straight into her mouth, and mobs continued to file in. Taking turns on almost every part of her body, a creeper jumped on her stomach, rubbing his warm balls and shoving his throbbing vine through her tits, skeletons shoving their boners straight into her ass, and cumming inside her or on her then switching with a friend. If the mobs could not get on her or in her, they jacked off over her and came all over here.

"MMHFJLGGASD", muffled screams where all she could manage. Eventually the two zombies shot their load into her, and were instantly replaced by two creepers, and the skeleton working on her amazing ass was replaced by a zombie, and the creeper playing and humping her tits had left. Seeing the emptiness of her body, the mobs seized their chance, and jumped on her and pummeled her with their huge balls and dicks, ravaging any skin they could find. She was now covered in mobs and dicks, eventually stopping her struggle and accepting her situation, and tears silently ran down her cheeks. The mobs on her pussy had blew theirs loads, and were replaced by two skeletons and a creeper, and two zombies rushed to shove both their dicks straight down her through, and two skeletons were now sharing her ass. She was covered by three zombies, four skeletons, and three creepers humping at whatever skin they could find, occasionally saying things like "Like that, bitch?" "Do you like our dicks in you?" "You like this huge cock?" "You're our sex slave now, slut."

As the sun started to rise, the mobs went harder and faster, and almost all at once exploded in her or on her, jizz pouring down from every side and angle of her, and reaching the deepest internal organs in her body. She instantly fainted, her guts screaming internally and her body screaming. These mobs were not done with her though. Before they left, the chained her and would make her their sex slave for years, until she lost her sex appeal, and then she would be a tasty treat...

* * *

This story was inspired by another Minecraft lemon I recall reading months back. May add onto this series but will do something more original to me after this. I will probably try to add more dialogue to the next chapter, and make it a little bit longer. Again, please leave a review and tell me what I should improve on. Thank you guys!


End file.
